Princess of New York
by ridiculous 123
Summary: Do you think its easy being named after a famous actress, having a perfectionist mother, a twin brother who hates your boyfriend or a father who loves you but is busy? Welcome to my life. Future fic
1. one

Here's my first attempt at a story of Miss Audrey R. Archibald, the seventeen (and maybe +years) years old protagonist of this story. I am SOOO excited to write this story!!! Woot, yay for NB love and AG love. If you don't know who the A/G pairing is, please go read my one shots of this character- you can find it on my profile. So feel free to click on my username and read them. Also, like my one shots, this is based on both the beloved book series as well as the television series that are so differed from each other.

I need to tell you right now that I am currently writing a 3,000+ worded story for original fiction. It is due in March and will therefore be taking up 98 of my free time. Be aware that updates here will be slow but I will try my hardest to update. I promise. I am really sorry to do that to my fan fiction readers but this story is a challenge for me personally. I have such trouble writing stories and finishing them- especially original work. Please be patient.

Don't forget to read and review. Please. I hardcore appreciate long, well-written reviews with comfortable/uncomfortable feedback (i.e. what I did wrong, etc.). Please try to do that for me. Thank you very much for reading, and reviewing.

* * *

_I wanted to tell you I changed_

_I wanted to tell you things would be different this time_

_I see you, you see me differently_

_I see you, you see me differently_

_''Swans,'' Unkle Bob (Sugar and Spite - 2006)

* * *

_

_"If I get married, I want to be very married."_

_-Audrey Hepburn

* * *

_

_Paul: "I love you."_

_Holly: "So what."_

_Paul: "So what? So plenty! I love you, you belong to me!"_

_-Breakfast at Tiffany's (1961)

* * *

_

Audrey ripped open the white envelope, crossing her right index and middle finger behind her back. The letter was supposed to in here. The letter that would make or break her. It fell into her hands.

_Dear Miss Archibald,_

_Congratulations on your acceptance to Dartmouth College, Class of 20--_

She dropped the letter on the ground, took off her gold ballet flats and ran around the apartment until she found her mother in the living room amongst lillies and roses and other flowers. Her mother was sitting on the couch talking animatedly to her best friend, Aunt Serena.

"Mom?"

Audrey stood against the white wall as she watched her mother smile at whatever Aunt Serena was saying.

They looked like two peas in a pod. Sometimes, Audrey wondered how they ever disliked each other. According to Mom (and Graham's insistant bringing it up), she knew that Aunt Serena had slept with Daddy. It seemed so unreal to her sometimes, Aunt Serena _and _Daddy? Daddy who was so in love with Mom and Aunt Serena who was the princess of her Brooklyn castle?

"M_om_!" Audrey questioned.

Her mother put a hand up, which adorned a small ruby ring (given to her mother by Daddy back in high school), to let her know she would speak to her in a minute. Audrey wanted to pull her hair out. Sometimes, Mom could be so frustrating. All Audrey wanted to do was tell her the best news in the world, but _no_, Mom had to use 'proper etiquette.'

"Yes?" Her mother turned to her and Audrey grinned at her.

"Mommy, I have the _best_ news." Audrey skipped over to her mother and Aunt Serena.

Aunt Serena was wearing a gorgeous blue top and jeans and she looked like she was a model. Audrey then remembered Aunt Serena _had_ been a model; a long, long time ago. She looked beautiful and Audrey understood how (sometimes) Mom got jealous of her beauty.

Her mother raised an eyebrow. The only time Audrey called her mother 'Mommy' was when she either 1. needed something or 2. had something huge to say.

"I got into Dartmouth!" Audrey fell into her mother's lap. She hadn't done that since she was a little girl.

"That's _wonderful_!" Mom kissed Audrey's cheek, wearing a smile of her own.

Aunt Serena gave Audrey a wink. "I knew you could do it, kiddo."

Audrey rolled her eyes. "_Duh_, I wrote a kickass essay, screwed my admissions counselor, and got into Dartmouth."

Her mother's smile faded and turned into a disapproving look. Audrey was always making fun of her mother (something she did daily) but never in front of her mother. And this was one time she _was_. It was her mother that had slept with her admissions counselor, almost didn't go to the college and then eventually was accepted to Yale.

"Audrey Rose..." Her mother spoke sternly as she brushed a few brown hairs out of her blue eyes.

"Let it slide, Blair. She's only kidding. Besides everybody on the planet knows Audrey's a good kid." Aunt Serena swooped in to save the day.

Audrey was often grateful for Aunt Serena. Whenever Mom was bitching at her, Aunt Serena was there to put Mom in her place, or at least forgive Audrey. She wasn't a horrible teenager, she wasn't even too bad (at least not by her parents' or brother's standards), but she often made comments that could be taken seriously and allowed someone to get hurt.

"Alright," Mom kissed her again softly. "I'll call Bolo and set up a reservation and then Graham, Daddy, you and I will go out to dinner tonight."

Audrey bit her lip from smiling too hard. Bolo was her _favorite_ restaurant and it was located on East 22nd Street. The food was to die for, and she loved it but her family never went there much. It was expensive and yes, they could afford it but it was regarded for special occasions.

* * *

Audrey wore a vintage (well, nineteen-eighties) black and white Chanel dress to her family graduation celebration at Bolo's. She wore her gold ballet flats (she practically _lived_ in them) and she let her hair down. 

Sitting around the table with her brother and mother and father, Audrey felt like a princess. Well, she sort of was. Her uncle Dan always called her the 'princess of New York,' as a joke of course.

She ordered the pan seared scallops with Spanish lentils, her usual. It was excellent and she loved the Spanish lentils. She watched as her parents whispered to each other about their food and Graham sulked while eating his pork.

"Are you jealous I got into Dartmouth and you're still waiting?" Audrey threw the question at her brother.

He was wearing a blue sweater that matched his eyes and his golden locks were all over the place. He was wearing a nice shirt underneath the sweater and Graham sort of looked like Dad, except with their mother's blue eyes.

His eyes narrowed. Audrey could tell he was angry at her for saying that. Her mother's fork dropped and the sound of it clashing onto the plate could be heard probably for miles.

"Audrey..." Her mother whispered.

She wanted to roll her eyes but she knew her mother was just acting that way to preserve their perfect reputation. She apologized in a mock whisper with all the sincerity she could.

She didn't mean it. She loved Graham. Of course she did; they were twins. They knew what they were feeling; they weren't sure how but they did. They both had the same nose and smile and liked watching Mom's old movies when they were sick. Graham may have not gotten into Dartmouth (he got a rejection letter), but he would certainly go _somewhere_. She knew it.

They went home in a limo that her parents had rented. Graham barely spoke to her the whole ride home, choosing instead to listen to his iPod. Audrey stared out the window and watched the city lights go by.


	2. two

I guess I should have a disclaimer, huh? Chanel, Bolo, etc. are NOT mine. Neither is _Enchanted_ (but that is one of my newest favorite movies, please go see it, it will lift your spirits). And for those who asked 'Where's Gabriel?'...well here he is!

* * *

_I'm bossy_

_I'm the bitch y'all love to hate_

_I'm the chick that raised the stakes_

_''Bossy'' Kelis (Kelis Was Here - 2006)_

* * *

Handing her the yellow daisies, she smiled at him and immediately started laughing so hard her eyes watered.

"What's--" He began to ask but she pushed him away. She couldn't speak for at least a few minutes and then she finally caught her breath. She found herself staring at a mirror. There they were.

They were the perfect couple; prince and princess of New York. Sure, not in the sense of her parents but they made a pretty good damn couple. He was Gabriel Bass and she was Audrey Archibald. His dark eyes and hair complimented her wild green eyes and chocolate colored hair. His height was perfect for her average stature.

"Sorry," she apologized quickly. "I mean...thank you for the flowers. I love them! Yeah, I was laughing 'cause of this old Disney movie called _Enchanted_. In the movie, this princess goes from fairy tale land to New York City and then she ends up singing in the streets. And one of the songs she sings is about a guy bringing his girlfriend a bunch of yellow flowers."

Gabriel hugged her as they went into the living room. Her brother was playing the Wii with his two jerk-off swim team friends, Wes and Dill. The three boys had been friends for a long time and regarded Gabriel as an enemy. (It was stupid, Audrey thought, to judge Gabriel because of his fucked up father.)

"Hey, scatter." Audrey sat down on the very white couch which went nicely with the black-and-white tiles on the floor. She was holding the yellow flowers in one hand and Gabriel's rough one in the other.

Her brother and his friends didn't move. Instead Dill winked at her causing Gabriel to scowl. Audrey squeezed his hand in reassurance. Why would she _ever_ hook up with a loser like Dillion Bush? Ew.

"TEDDY GRAHAM! Can't you take you and your loser friends to a different room?" Her brown hair flew in different directions as she threw a pillow at her brother.

"You stupid Hepburn bitch!" He felt the pillow on his backside as he attempted to get a higher score than Wes in the bowling game. "Can't you and your _loser_ boyfriend go into your bedroom?"

Audrey groaned. Boys (especially Graham) were so difficult. Couldn't they just scatter? Everyone knew that when her mother wasn't home, Audrey ruled the house like a queen.

* * *

Her shirt was off and his was unbuttoned. Her lips were swollen from hard kisses. Her head was laying on his chest. It felt like home. Except for the fact that they didn't have sex (just a heated make-out session). And the fact that her room was a pale pink, surrounding them in a world of stuffed bunny rabbits, miniature doll houses and expensive beautiful dolls in their custom-made outfits.

The door knob was being opened.

"TEDDY GRAHAM, GO AWAY!" She mumbled into Gabriel's chest.

The door knob turned and opened to reveal most certainly not her twin brother but...her mother.

"Audrey!"

Her mother was wearing pearls and a black Chanel suit. If Audrey looked hard enough, she would find that her mother's ruby ring (which was _always_ on her finger) was missing.

Audrey rolled over as she grabbed her shirt from the floor. "Mom, you can't reprimand me. You slept with Gabriel's dad, Daddy, even your Yale admissions counselor. You were more of a..."

"Audrey Rose, _do_ NOT finish that sentence!" Her mother shrilled. She turned to walk out the door and then quickly turned back studying her daughter and her daughter's boyfriend. "Hello Gabriel, do you want to stay for dinner?"

Mom walked out the door, leaving it slightly ajar. Gabriel began to button up his shirt.

Audrey leaned back into a light pink pillow as she finished putting on her shirt and groaned.

_Do you want to stay for dinner?_

Ugh. Could her mother be ANY more embarassing?!


	3. three

Okay usually I don't write responses to reviews however I'd like to address miruna iuona's review. She told me that she was confused why Audrey had acted the way she did in the last chapter.

Just because Audrey acted all 'cool' does _not_ mean she wasn't embarassed or shameful. Yes, we all know Audrey's not a prude or very religious (take in consideration who her parents are, and their influence on those aspects of her life). But she was embarassed, she just didn't want to feel that way in front of her mother. Why? Her mother, Blair, is a control freak and has to have everything perfect; her daughter flipping out would seem out of the ordinary for Audrey who is someone so 'put together' (or so her mother thinks). Audrey is a seventeen year old girl who is often angry with her mother, annoyed with her brother, is confused about what will happen to her romantic relationship with her boyfriend once they're in college and is just a teenage in general.

I hope that explained it...

* * *

_I tried to be so perfect_

_But nothing was worth it_

_I don't believe it makes me real_

_I thought it'd be easy._

_"Pieces," Sum 41 (Chuck - 2004)

* * *

_

Audrey buried her head in her pillow. She wanted them to shut up, or stop. She wanted them to do something. She wasn't sure she could live like this for six more months.

"Nate, don't go in there. I'm TALKING to you!"

"_Blair_, it's your fucking fault."

"NATE!"

"Like you don't do anything wrong, Blair. Like you're the _perfect_ wife, _perfect_ mother..."

"Nate..."

"Blair, if you didn't see him or touch him or..."

"All we did was say hello."

"_Bull_shit." There was a pause. "I at least told you when shit went down with me and Serena."

"It's different."

"Blair, just stop it."

"Would you shut up? The kids can hear us!"

There was a long pause and Audrey breathed a soft sigh into her pink pillow.

"You screwed him, Blair. That ultimately screws _us_ up."

"It was only once."

"Right, like I'm supposed to believe that, Blair. That's why my ring is off your finger."

"The wedding ring's right here, _Nathaniel_."

"What, trying to act like him now? The ruby ring."

There was a pause and Audrey could hear (just barely) her mother crying. She wished they had soundproof walls. She bit her lip so hard it hurt and she felt the blood swoosh around her mouth.

She hated how her parents fought. It was rarely but occasionally 'he' (and Audrey knew exactly who he was) came up in their fights. She understood from their screaming matches that apparently Mom and he kept having affairs. Sort of. Which made it incredibly awkward for her, seeing as Audrey was seeing his son.

Her family was officially messed up...


	4. four

_Put on your bad self_

_Get out your party dress and fix up your make-up_

_Try to make a good impression_

_This is a new world_

_We're all the same here_

_"Love and Addiction," Counting Crows (August and Everything Deluxe Edition - 2007)

* * *

_

Wearing a tight, short forest green dress and white heels, Audrey felt like a million bucks. She was reapplying her make-up in the bathroom. The lipgloss felt so wet on her lips.

This party was for her. She'd never had a blow-out like this before. Sure, she had a Sweet Sixteen that could have rivaled any of those bitches on _My Super Sweet Sixteen_, but never something this big. Mom and Dad had actually gone out of the state, and let Graham and her run the show. It was pretty unbelievable; Mom usually would never let them adminster a party themselves. It would get ''too out of hand,'' she'd say.

"You whore, what are you doing in the effing bathroom?" Juliet opened the door wide, screaming.

Audrey rolled her eyes. Juliet was drunk. The two best friends often got very, very drunk and did things with boys. Although now that Audrey had Gabriel, she didn't do the latter.

"AUDDDDDDDDDDDDD! Let's get out of this effing bathroom!" Juliet grabbed her arm and they walked out of the bathroom.

Juliet was wearing a beautiful blue dress from Chanel and a gold chain. Her blonde hair was in some fancy half up-do that was now coming out because she was running all over the place.

Audrey was greeted by many girls and boys as Juliet dragged her to the bar. Her best friend ordered her a gin and tonic, gave it to Audrey and Audrey sipped it slowly. The DJ was mixing some song - whatever, it sounded pretty bad to Audrey. People were dancing and grinding and over all having a good time. There was no drama and no puking and no catfights.

Graham was kissing a girl with red hair and freckles and she looked familiar but Audrey couldn't place who it was. Audrey watched as his hand snaked up her leg and she blushed. Then someone blocked her view. She looked up to see who it was. Who but Gabriel Bass? She smiled and he kissed her forehead.

"Happy getting into college, Aud." He whispered into her ear, moving her hair behind her ear so she could hear him.

Audrey giggled. "Thanks."

Gabriel reached for her hand and he moved to her side. They watched the teenagers dancing. She leaned her head against his shoulder. She felt safe with him. And somehow she knew she wanted to end up with him.

"You wanna get out of here?" He asked her.

"I can't, this is my party." She found the offer tempting but knew she couldn't leave her guests. Especially because her brother was way too occupied.

Juliet started dancing with some boy from St. Jude's she didn't recognize. Audrey watched as her best friend tried to dance but was unsucessful because she was drunk.

A slow song began and all of the grinding teenagers moaned. Audrey rolled her eyes. She understood why they were complaining but at the same time she wanted to tell them to deal with it. It was _her_ party after all. Gabriel led her onto the dance floor and they began to dance slowly. She leaned her head on his chest and she felt loved. Audrey loved Gabriel. Sure she had never _said_ it to him, but he said it most certainly enough times to get it through her thick skull.

When the slow song ended, they broke apart. He winked at her and went to get a drink for himself. Audrey walked over to where she left her gin and tonic but found the glass empty. Just then, Dill Bush came up behind her and asked her to come with him. He said that somebody was hurt in one of the rooms. She followed him, concerned for the person.

They went into a dark room and Audrey found that there was no one hurt. She turned to say something to Dill but his lips crashed on hers. They broke apart for a second and she saw some feeling his hazel eyes. He ran a hand through his hair and leaned in to kiss her again.

"What the fuck, Bush?"

Audrey turned to see Gabriel at the door with his shirt half unbuttoned and a scowl on his face. Audrey walked over to him.

"Gabriel, it was nothing. I don't know what--"

He glared at her. "I don't want any of your excuses, Aud."


End file.
